I Love You So Much ( It's Scary)
by PurdyBaby
Summary: Strange things are happening around Tokyo. Will it be a normal Halloween or will there be more tricks than treats? Complete.
1. Chapter One

_Hey girl. Yo girl._

 _Halloween has gotten so commercialized._

 _So many commercials._

 _Let's get back to what it's really about?_

 _What's it about Boo Boo?_

 _Love._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

I Love You So Much

It's Scary

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isao had worked for the National Park Service for close to thirty years. Procedures had changed, naturally, over the course of that time. People had come and gone. The world carried on around him and yet he stayed in the same park that had become his second home. Fall saw the decline of summer tourists and so it was his job this fine morning to place closure signs over the majority of campgrounds. It was a mundane job, full of mind numbing repetitive actions. Still, at least he could do it at his own pace, which in his old age was something for which he was grateful.

The first few dozen campsites seemed well worn with some few trash articles lying about but nothing out of the ordinary. Despite multitudinous signage instructing people to pick up after themselves, in multiple languages no less, some people had no consideration for others and did as they wanted. With a heavy sigh, Isao trudged along the marked path, disturbing the settled leaves and debris as he went to the last campground. It was a little farther than the others. More remote and isolated. They hardly ever used it since the landslide last year. Being this close to the mountains was treacherous at times but, for the most part, pleasant if only for the hot springs that littered their humble park. A piece of heaven in Tokyo.

As he glanced around at the general splendor of the forest, a small colorful spec in the distance caught his attention. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and changed course. It wasn't uncommon for tourists or college kids to buck authority and hold parties in the woods without getting proper authority. They usually left a mess too and as he drew closer, he saw they had acted as to be expected. Beer bottles and discarded trash littered the area surrounding the lone tent which must've served as some kind of home base and which the entitled little shits cleared felt was worth discarding. It was always near hot springs too – drunken fools wanting to make the most of their trespassing. _Apparently_ the parks meager fee was too much for them to bother paying. For the life of him, he'd never understand this…generation's….what happened here?

The tent, as it turned out, wasn't red as he'd previously thought. At one point it must have been white or perhaps cream given the patches that weren't covered in that thick copious crimson. Staring down at his feet with wide, horrified eyes, he realized that the moisture he'd been stepping in wasn't mud at all but blood. Too much blood to be from just one person. Swallowing thickly, the old man fought back bile as he stumbled backwards and reached for his walkie talkie. Now that he was paying more attention he saw evidence of claw marks on the nearby trees and several bloodied trails where at least one unfortunate victim had been dragged unceremoniously into the tall bushes nearby.

"Come in headquarters," he whispered shakily into the walkie talkie as he backed away from the scene – his terrified eyes trying to look everywhere for a possible animal, "Send back up to Hot Spring KP 45. Now! It's a massacre up here."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As InuYasha angrily gutted the fish he'd just caught spraying the air with a spray of crimson fluid, InuYasha growled in his confusion and frustration. Truth was that he felt as confused as a homeless man learning he'd been sentenced to house arrest. What the hell did she mean she accepted an escort for that stupid party? Yes, he'd learned what a date meant over the years. Just like he'd learned the meaning of the word boyfriend. Both of which he'd taken to mean, since the latter was often thrown around when her friends spoke of him, that she knew of his claim on her and, although she kept saying he was rude and violent, that she was his and his alone. To be fair to her, she usually complained about that after he'd gone to see Kikyo or they'd had a fight. Not that it didn't sting but the important thing was that she knew she was his. And to be fair, he wasn't _supposed_ to know that's what she was going home to do tomorrow. He'd overheard her talking to one of those so-called friends of hers on the phone a few weeks ago when he went to spy on her like he always did whenever she went home. Not that it was _creepy_. He...he just wanted to make sure she was safe is all. Still, he couldn't understand why she'd do it. After all, they were pretty much _engaged_. He'd even asked her mother for permission to build her a house not too long ago. Not that she'd given him her permission. _Yet_. She had to _graduate_ first.

"Stupid woman," InuYasha huffed in frustration as he gutted yet another fish with gusto, "Won't matter if she's finished school or not. She doesn't need it. Not _here_. And not that it _matters_ because _apparently_ I'm just an idiot hanyou who doesn't understand a damn thing. I thought...I thought..."

Sighing heavily, InuYasha let his hand fall limply by his side as he stared dejectedly off into the distance. He had been so sure of where he'd stood with Kagome. _So_ sure. He loved her. She loved him. Simple as that or so he thought. Hell, he'd been so damned sure that he'd even informed _Kikyo_ of his choice last time he'd seen her and that had to be one of the most awkward conversations he'd ever had in his life. But now….ah hell, _now_ Kagome was allowing _other_ men to court her. _Really_ court her. Like he didn't mean a _damn_ thing to her. Like she didn't _know_. Sure, Koga and even the annoying Hojo assholes had been trying for years now but…but she'd always made it clear she wasn't interested. And yeah – _sure_ \- she _hadn't_ let him beat them to a bloody pulp but that was just who she was and it was only out of respect for _her_ that he _hadn't_ killed them. He had known where he stood and that knowledge had comforted him. She was his and he was hers. It was cut and dry. After all, she'd been treating him like her husband way longer than he'd treated her like a wife. He protected her. Provided for her. She cared for his injuries. She allowed him to touch her. Yes, she let him touch her. She rode on his back – her thighs clamped tightly down on his waist. Held his hand as they walked – their fingers intertwined ever so. Kissed his cheek. Scratched his ears. Slept in his arms. Cheeks flushing a light pink at the memories, he quickly stomped them out before they broke his heart. A heart that would never truly recover if it turned out he was wrong all this time. The incident with Kikyo was one thing but _this_? He'd never recover from _this_.

Finished gutting the last fish, he groaned once more in frustration before gathering them up and trudging back towards their campsite. It was all he could do not to run to her and beg her to take him back. To love him like he'd _thought_ she did. To make it clear what he wanted in the event she really was that dense and he'd promise her he'd do better. Do whatever the hell she wanted or needed him to do for her to accept him. After all, it _had_ to be that she didn't know. He knew Kagome would never betray him on purpose. Maybe she just really _didn't_ know in which case all he needed to do was set her straight. That shouldn't be so hard and then she could let that unnamed bastard know she wouldn't be going on any 'dates' with him. Still, if she truly didn't know, then why would she hide it from him? Maybe she wasn't hiding it from him. Maybe she really thought it wasn't…

"You know how he is," he heard Kagome's exasperated voice filter through the trees from just beyond a nearby outcropping of rock, "If I told him, then he'd never let me go. He'd get all jealous and shut me down before I could even explain."

Blood freezing in his veins, Inuyasha tried to remember how to breathe as he mindlessly crept forward towards the sound of her voice. It was clear by the scent that she was with Sango in a hot spring a little ways beyond – something he already knew - but her words felt like a dagger in his heart. She was keeping it from him. She was _lying_ to him. She…

"Why don't you start with asking him before trying to explain? Get straight to the point and get his answer up front," the hanyou heard Sango thoughtfully – bringing his downward spiral of despair to a strong halt as he swallowed thickly and strained his hearing, "Inuyasha has never has had a problem accompanying you before."

"He's never really gone with me to something like this," Kagome pointed out with a soft groan as hope bloomed in the hidden hanyou's chest, "Besides, I probably just need to go with someone else anyway. My friends will end up calling Inuyasha my boyfriend and I don't really feel like humiliating myself over that. S'not like he feels that way about me."

"He loves you," Sango chided gently – much to Inuyasha's relief that at least someone knew what should've been _obvious_ , "I wouldn't say it if I didn't truly believe that."

"And I'm the empress of Japan," Kagome clipped back half-heartedly, "Maybe he loves me as a friend but if he really loved me…like that…why wouldn't he have said anything?"

"Inuyasha is not a man of words but of _action_. He's shown you how much he loves you through his actions," Sango sighed reassuringly as the hidden hanyou tried to hide his grin as his wounded ego healed and his broken heart mended, "I bet if you just _ask_ him to accompany you to this festival then..."

"I'm not going to ask him to be my date! He'd never...he'd never understand. Halloween is, um, not exactly a traditional Japanese... _thing a_ nd it'd be way too hard to explain," Kagome groaned as she gave Sango an imploring look, "I mean, what am I supposed to say?"

"I'm going to a festival and I want you to be my escort?" the slayer chuckled as she shrugged like it was just that easy to convince him to go, "Inuyasha...well, for all his bragging and the confident front he puts on is _clearly_ insecure. Perhaps he merely hasn't told you because he's afraid you'd reject him. If _you_ made _your_ intentions clear then..."

"Oh yeah, that'd go over well," Kagome snorted derisively before groaning and sinking into the water, "Besides, it's just a stupid holiday and there's no real reason to celebrate it if I'm being perfectly honest. Maybe I just won't go. I'd just rather avoid the awkwardness my friends would cause anyway. I already told them I had a date and it's not like he'd actually _go_ if he knew how I felt about..." Kagome began before freezing at the soft sound of the rustling of leaves from nearby caught her attention – followed quickly by a clearly impulsive and enthusiastic shout.

"Yeah I would!" Inuyasha suddenly blurted out excitedly from his hiding place atop the cliff before his eyes widened in horror. Clapping his hand across his mouth, he ducked down and prayed the ground would reach up and swallow him whole. At least they couldn't see him. Maybe they'd assume he just…

" ** _INUYASHA YOU PERVERT_**!" Kagome screamed and closing his eyes, Inuyasha sighed in defeat and silently mouthed the word even as the miko screamed it so loud the whole of Japan probably heard, " ** _SIT_**!"


	2. Chapter Two

_When I see you, I fall apart ...Like a zombie_

 _I got too nervous to ask you out ...To the prom-bie_

 _I wish I could make you mine_

 _When I open my mouth I sound like Frankenstein_

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Love You So Much**

 **It's Scary**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Isao rocked to and fro with his head between his hands. It wasn't just the room being too loud, and a sudden headache. No. For him, it was the feeling of air suddenly leaving his lungs as he took frantic breaths in a failed attempt to calm himself. It was being able to hear. Every. Single. Sound. From the hushed voices in conversation, the phones ringing off the hook, the sirens of the police cars and ambulances making their way up the mountain, the ticking of the clock on the wall, the slamming of a door down the hall, the wasp buzzing in the room, all amplified tenfold. It was being near-blinded by the florescent lights that burned his already violated irises, forcing him to clench his eyes tightly shut, just as protection from the light. It was the world pressing in on him, a sudden tightness and crawling under his skin, making him want to claw the flesh off of his bones, just so he could sit and not want to scream.

"Isao, come into my office at once," the far too young director's voice boomed across the office. There was no sympathy in his tone. No empathy for the dead. _No_. His voice was cold and harsh and spoke nothing except for displeasure at being inconvenienced by something as trivial as the mass slaughter that occurred within his limited dominion. Mustering up the strength to get to his feet, the elderly man shuffled into his superiors office and shut the door gingerly behind him.

"You called the authorities," the director began with thinly veiled ire as he motioned for the old man to sit before adding pointedly, " _Before_ you asked me for approval to do so."

"I didn't realize I needed permission to report dead bodies in the park," Isao clipped back incredulously as he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "The result is the same whether I asked for permission or not. The authorities needed to be called."

"Men and women die in nature every day," the director hissed coldly as he narrowed his eyes and leaned back on his cushy office chair, "Because you notified the authorities the media is now poking around. I've received at least a dozen calls today from various news agencies wanting details. We could've just wrote them up as missing and cleared the evidence of the animal attack."

"I beg your pardon?!" Isao scoffed as he openly gaped at the man at least twenty years younger than he, "That's completely….how could you….I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"Further," the director continued coldly as though Isao had never spoken, "In your contract is a non-disclosure provision prohibiting you from informing outside parties about goings on in the park. You have violate the terms of your employment and therefore I must ask you to clear out your desk and turn in your badge."

"You're _firing_ me?! I've been here longer than you've been alive and people died on that mountain!" Isao hissed angrily as he set his jaw and glared, "By god man! This is…"

"No longer your concern," the director finished coldly as he narrowed his eyes, "Clear your things and know that if you speak of these events, our office will prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law."

"Empty threats will get you nowhere," Isao scoffed as he got to his feet and moved stiffly towards the door. Pausing he glanced over his shoulder, "You're a fool. A god damn fool."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha lay face down in the dirt far longer than the spell required trying to formulate a plan that would make his intentions clear while also leaving no room for her to reject him. Time moved at an agonizingly slow pace as his mind raced for a proper course of action. Throw him into a pit with dozens of angry, murderous demons he was in his element. Put him up against one girl with the power to crush him and he was a goner.

He stay in his prone position even as he heard her marching up the ridge towards him. He should sit up. He knew he should. At least, he needed to look into her eyes whenever he figured out what the hell he was going to say. It should be sweet but not overly so. She never responded well to overly sweet – merely blushing and stammering which is the last thing he wanted. Too much had gone unsaid. Too much was at stake to waste a moment here. She didn't seem to like men being too forward either. No rough grabbing or proclamations of love. That wasn't his way and she'd probably assume he was possessed or something. Maybe he should….

"Why were you spying on us?" Kagome asked heatedly s she came into shouting distance – officially cutting off his train of thought.

"I wasn't spying!" he blurted out angrily as he propped himself up on one elbow – mentally screaming at himself for completely fucking this up before he'd even really begun. Swallowing thickly, he cleared his throat and added quickly, "Wasn't meaning to anyway. Was catching dinner upstream and was…was on my way back when…"

"How much did you hear?" Kagome cut him off as she gave him a guarded glance, "You said 'you would'. You would _what_ exactly?"

"Um, take you to…to that thing as…as your _date_ ," he stuttered awkwardly – making sure to use the modern vernacular - as he pulled himself into a seated position and his cheeks blossomed into a impressive shade of red, "I _would_ do that."

"Do you know what a date entails?" Kagome asked quietly as she anxiously chewed on the inside of her cheek, "I mean, you might not want to go if…"

Plucking up his courage, Inuyasha's mind tried to formulate a truly romantic thought to set her straight. Something sweet but not creepy. Something she'd like. But instead….

"I'm not stupid, Kagome!" he huffed in exasperation as he threw one hand up to gesture aggravatedly at nothing in particular, "I _know_ what a date is and I _wanna_ be your _date_ dammit! What's so hard to understand about this?!"

"I'm…I'm not talking about as a friend," Kagome began timidly as her own cheeks turned a rosy shade, "I mean….you do understand what a date means, right? It's…"

"It means I'm _courting_ you. Me. You. Courting," Inuyasha replied a little more harshly than he intended as he mentally smacked himself when his mouth impulsively added, "Shit woman, I've been courting you for years! I don't understand how the hell you never realized this! Are you really that stupid?"

"I beg your pardon! You have done no such thing!" Kagome clipped tersely – ignoring the barb at her intelligence in favor of arguing the important parts, "You go to Kikyo all the time! You treat me like dirt! You call me names!"

Okay, maybe she wanted to make a point about the name-calling. Squaring her shoulders, she watched as Inuyasha got to his feet – his hurt amber orbs never leaving her sapphire ones.

"I just…" Inuyasha began in a much gentler tone before clearing his throat and staring into the distance forest canopy like he found it very interesting, "I don't _mean_ treat you like dirt. I'm…I'm sorry if…if I've hurt your feelings. But…but _Kikyo_? I…"

Here he paused as he tried to decide whether to tell her of the terribly awkward no good conversation he'd had with the undead miko a few months back. On the one hand, he would make his choice clear. On the other, he didn't want to seem like a bigger idiot than he already felt. If she rejected his proposal….

"I've already informed Kikyo of my choice and nothing is gunna change my mind," he finished lamely as he shifted his weight and let out a shaky sigh – trying to ignore the utterly bereft look on her face as he pushed onwards to set the record straight, "Since there seems to be a lot of miscommunication going around, I'm…I'm just gunna lay it out for ya. 'Bout two months back when Kikyo called me I told her I…I planned to build you a house and she gave me her blessing. I then asked your mom if I could build you a house and she said no you had to graduate first. It seems like…like I told everyone _except_ you that I was gunna build you a house but…but… before you say _no_ …."

He paused and cast a furtive glance at Kagome who looked neither thrilled or angry but rather utterly confused. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he plowed ahead, "For the past year….since…since Kaguya's castle, I've assumed we've been engaged. You…you said you loved me and…and we kissed and…and…you'd been treating me like a husband. You touch me when…when its not necessary and proper to do it. You…. and….I…I don't know how things worked in your time. Or in general to be honest. I just assumed that…."

Blood running cold when he heard her giggle, he flinched involuntarily at what he assumed was her laughing at him. Which was partially truly.

"All this time you've loved me?" Kagome continued to laugh softly as she gave him a sheepish grin as though what he was saying finally clicked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't know I needed to," he admitted honestly as he gave her a hopeful smile, "So…so you'd be okay with me building you a house?"

"Will that mean we're married?" Kagome asked bluntly with a happy giggle thrown in for good measure. Nodding once, Inuyasha waited with baited breath as he tried to gauge her reaction before literally sagging in relief when she crossed the short distance between them to throw herself into his arms. As their lips met, Inuyasha moaned happily in his throat and pulled her tighter against him. Nothing could ruin this moment. Absolutely….

"Pay up," a snarky male voice whispered jovially from a short distance away followed by a familiar female groan "Told you he was gunna make the first move."

"Fine, fine," Sango hissed under her breath – the jingling sounds ringing in the unusually quiet forest from a few coins from her secret compartment louder than she had hoped, "I never…"

"WHAT I WANNA KNOW IS HOW LONG YOU TWO HAVE BEEN THERE!" came Inuyasha's flustered shout which had both the slayer and monk cringing and attempting to hightail it out of there.


	3. Chapter Three

_Every night, I stay awake..._

 _Like a vampire_

 _I just wanna get close to you..._

 _Hold your hand-pire_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Love You So Much**

 **It's Scary**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is this why you've been so cranky?" Kagome asked curiously as she intertwined her dainty fingers with his masculine ones, "Because you thought I was going to the party with another guy?"

"Well, so sometimes I go to your time when…when you're there," he responded evasively as he scratched the bridge of his nose with his idle hand and a faint dusting of pink bloomed on his cheeks, "And I heard you talking to your friends. Saying you had a date already. I…I didn't hang around after that."

"And you assumed this date was some random guy? When would I have the time to meet someone else?" Kagome laughed softly as she stood on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss on his cheek, "I only have eyes for you my little jealous hanyou."

Blushing furiously, Inuyasha's only other response was to grip her hand slightly tighter and give her a lopsided grin, "I assumed it was me initially but then you never brought it up and you lied to me about why you wanted to go home."

"I didn't mean to lie," Kagome began before cringing when he cut her off with a terse, "But you did."

"Okay yes, I'm sorry I lied about why I wanted to go home tomorrow," Kagome admitted as she stopped and turned to face him, "But….but I was going to ask you."

"No you weren't," he replied in a dark tone that would've had Kagome worried if it wasn't for the playful sparkly in his eyes, "Continue."

"Well you obviously heard my reasons for not telling you," Kagome tried to explain lamely as she did a very cute pout and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, "Do you forgive me?"

"Well, I _do_ think you need to be _punished_ ," he responded quietly as he fought to hold back a grin. Without warning, he dipped his head forward to better capture her lips and pulled her tightly against his body. It was warm, safe, _amazing_. He smelled of the forest, she smelled of cherry blossoms and it was unlike anything, _anything_ he'd ever felt before in his life. When he finally summoned the strength to pull away, he remained standing before her – staring down at the goddess in his arms with a look of stricken awe. His chest heaved slightly – as did hers - and he grinned as he maneuvered one hand loose to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

"I dunno if I learned my lesson," Kagome murmured coyly as she rested her cheek against his chest and swayed slightly, "Maybe you need to punish me again."

A slight rustle and a softly muttered curse drew Inuyasha's attention to the edge of the forest where the perverted monk seemed to have taken Kagome's last words and let his imagination run wild.

 _ **"I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY MONK! IF YOU'RE NOT GONE BY THE TIME I KISS MY WOMAN, I'LL PUT MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT…"** _Inuyasha bellowed – making Kagome jump in his arms but he held her closer to prevent losing any contact. The monk, however, heard him loud and clear and seemed keen on getting as far away as possible.

 _"UNDERSTOOD! I'LL, UH, JUST BE GOING THEN,"_ Kagome heard Miroku's voice from a fair distance away before snickering slightly. Opening her mouth, she turned to comment on the monk's actions but instead found her mouth being blissfully captured once more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Crazy ole man," the young director scoffed indignantly as he made his way through the poorly lit parking lot with his flashlight held aloft in one hand and his tranquilizer gun in the other, "Thinks he knows better than me just because he's been here longer. Some experience he had! Acting like he'd never seen an animal attack before. Such bullshit."

God he hated the night shift. He resented it all the more because he wasn't _supposed_ to be on the night shift but he'd been _forced_ to fire that old bat for jumping the gun. It'd've been _one_ thing if those bastards at least provided backup at night. That he could understand but instead all they'd given him was cryptic evasive reasons for not sending someone to help him. In all honesty, the young man barely a few years out of college found the quiet of the slightly remote forest at night to be unnerving. Living in Tokyo, he'd become accustomed to the having the warming, orange glow of streetlamps and hearing the soft rumble of millions of people making their way through the never sleeping City wafting in his ears. It was a clear sign that he wasn't alone in the world. Something he took for granted. Here it was mostly silent - although he could see the bright glow in the distance that marked civilization. It wasn't all that far away. The trains led straight here after all. A small station just a mile down the mountain that allowed tourists to come visit their humble park. A park that was already suffering financially.

"Old man would've screwed us all out of a job," the young man sniffed as he leaned the gun against his shoulder and turned to hear back to the small cabin. It was unnerving this late at night but he took comfort that he could still hear the crickets chirping. Prey was quiet only when predators were around so as long as the crickets kept chirping all was well.

"Maybe there's something good on tv," he mused to himself as the small clapboard cabin that served as their home base came into view, "Hopefully the internet in this office will cooperate or...or..."

Already the warmth of the day had fled hours ago but the sudden chill in the air seemed completely unnatural. The sound of scurrying in the leaves and a sudden bitterly cold breeze left goosebumps sprouting over his skin. Heart beating somewhat faster, the young director picked up his pace and put his flashlight in his pocket so he could grip his weapon with both hands. Wide eyes scanned the surrounding forest as he made his way quickly towards the door and it was then he realized the crickets had stopped chirping. In that moment he realized he couldn't see the stars or even the distant glow of the city beyond. At first, he figured that his eyes were confused and dazzled by the recent glare of the flashlight but then the wind died, the leaves ceased to rustle, even the distant rumble of traffic he hadn't realized was there became absent. In those frozen seconds, all he could hear the rapid crunching of dried twigs from behind, just enough to give him the location . It was in that moment of absolute stillness that he swung around with his tranq gun drawn, safety off, aimed and ready to strike...

All too late.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So they give you _candy_ ," Shippo breathed excitedly as he listened to the miko explain Halloween to the entire group over some roasted vegetables and ramen that were largely going ignored, "Will you get a _lot_ of candy, Kagome?"

"I'll see if Sota has any left over from the festival," Kagome chuckled lightly as she gave the kit a warm smile, "The party I'm going to is a costume party and I doubt they'll have a lot of candy."

"Let me get this straight. In your time, people legitimately celebrate demons and ghosts. Dress up like demons and ghost. Have entire _days_ dedicated to a holiday celebrating demons and ghosts," Inuyasha snorted as he looked up from his ramen - one eyebrow arched in silent pointed question before he swallowed his mouthful and continued playfully, "How can we bring this festival to this time and what can I do to help?"

Snorting at the hanyou's strangely playful response, Sango grinned and pushed around her rice before adding thoughtfully, "Well maybe after we defeat Naraku we can start a festival like that of our own. We can all settle down in the village and throw a festival there each year on the anniversary of the defeat. Complete with costumes and candy."

"And sake," Miroku chimed in good naturedly before his smile faltered slightly as he address Kagome, "That is if you two plan on staying on this side of the well after we defeat Naraku."

Blinking stupidly at the monk, Inuyasha's ramen sat comically in mid-way between the bowl and his mouth. He'd just assumed they stay on this side of the well. After all, what the hell would he do in her time anyway? However, the fact that Kagome didn't immediately say that put all those thoughts on hold and as he lowered his chopsticks to look at her he saw something akin to regret in her eyes.

"I guess we would," Kagome sighed sadly as she bit her lip, "That only makes sense."

"I could go to your world," Inuyasha blurted out - completely misreading her behavior as her not wanting to stay here with him. The strange looks his friends were giving him didn't go beyond his notice but they could go to hell. There had been enough miscommunication and he wanted Kagome to know exactly what he was willing to do. How he felt. And so he added for good measure with the intent on explaining himself, "I could go to your school. Figure out..."

"No, no. Just thinking about whether I should even try to finish school is all. Of _course_ we stay here," Kagome soothed as she absently played with a lock of her hair, "I wouldn't have you move there on a hope and a prayer that it would work out when I know it's best for you here."

"Ah...Sango, Shippo why don't we, um, patrol the area?" Miroku whispered urgently as he shot to his feet - recognizing the awkward situation for what it was and wanting to give his friends some privacy. Sango seemed to have had the same thoughts for she already had her weapon in hand before he'd said anything. Shippo, for his part, was completely oblivious.

"But I'm not done yet," Shippo whined as he popped another piece of fish in his mouth and pouted before squeaking when Kilala plucked him up by his tail and began trotting away. With their friends gone, Kagome rolled her eyes and gave Inuyasha a side-long glance, "They thought we were going to make a scene."

"Nah, they just knew it was a personal conversation is all," Inuyasha muttered wearily as he idly pushed at his remaining ramen. After a tense silence, he sighed, "If you want to stay in your time, I'll figure something out. I would. I know how hard you work to stay in school and your mom said something about _college_. A funny word meaning _more_ school."

"Well maybe the well will stay open," Kagome added hopefully as she gave him a shy grin, "You know, why not both? But if it doesn't, I'm okay staying here with you."

"Your family is on the other side. Might not see them again if it closes," he added - while mentally screaming at himself, "Are you sure..."

"I have family here too. Either way, it's a tough decision but one that's mine to make," Kagome chided gently as she gave him a reassuring smile, "I love you. You love me. It'll be good."

"While it lasts," Inuyasha muttered so quietly to himself she almost missed it. She did hear it though.

"What do you mean while it lasts?" Kagome asked curiously as she furrowed her brow when he blanched - clearly not have expected to be heard, "I don't plan on changing my mind."

"S'not that," Inuyasha sighed awkwardly - placing his bowl on the ground and averted his eyes, "Do you know how old I am? Not how old I look. How old..."

"One hundred and fifty. I _know_. Just so _you_ know, it doesn't..." Kagome clipped back - a little miffed that he'd assume she didn't know.

"Think about how old you might live to be," Inuyasha replied in a strained voice as his amber eyes searched her face for her reaction before rushing to reassure her when tears began to well in those sapphire orbs he loved so damn much, "Dammit, I didn't...it won't matter to me! It won't! It's worth it! Totally worth it! But...but I didn't say that to make you feel like shit, okay? I didn't mean for you to hear that in the first place dammit. I just...I...I will...I have loved every second I've been with you and I will continue to love it."

"Even if I'm old and gray," Kagome teased as she gave him a pitying, watery smile - her heart breaking for his fifty or more years before it should, "Maybe...maybe it might be better if we don't...if you choose someone else to..."

" ** _NO_**!" he roared desperately as he knocked over his ramen in his haste to pull her into a tight embrace before starting again in a softer yet still frantic tone, "No. I want this. More than _anything_ I've _ever_ wanted. I...I would rather spend one lifetime with you than none at all. Don't say I should leave you or that you should leave me... _please_ don't. All I want is to be with you **."**

"I'll never leave you if I can help it," Kagome vowed hoarsely as she struggled to hold back tears and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's torso, "All I want is to be with you too."

And so they continued to hold each other as though afraid if they let go, the other person would fade. And such was the compromising positon their friends found them in when they returned an hour later.


	4. Chapter Four

_I can't think of what to say_

 _I sound like such a dummy_

 _You make me come unravelled,_

 _Just like I'm a mummy_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Love You So Much**

 **It's Scary**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Isao groaned and groused about ' _old bones'_ as he lowered himself into the soft armchair that he'd had for over a decade by the window. If time was a thief, aging was a mugger. It wasn't the ticking clock that bothered him but the loss in function. Less movement meant less strength, less strength inevitably meant less movement. Perhaps it was best that he was fired instead of holding out for another few years. Still, the loss of his pension was going to be hard as was the loss of income. Thank god his children would be willing to take him in. At least there was that – however much he'd hate it. In less than a day all his careful planning had been shot to hell because some young fool decided he knew better.

As soon as that thought cross his mind, the landline suddenly rang jarring him out of his thoughts. Setting his jaw, he glared at the phone and rolled his eyes. The phone never rang this early in the morning unless it was a telemarketer and he was in no mood to listen to its incessant ringing or the stupid message they'd leave on his machine. Closing his eyes, he tried to drown out the abrasive sound and sighed in relief when it went to voicemail.

 _"Mr. Nakamura, we need you to come into the station immediately,"_ an unfamiliar yet authoritative voice barked, _"You've been reinstated. Your superior has been….um, dismissed for his…his reckless behavior. We have promising opportunities for you. If you choose to return, you'll be promoted to his position for your…your, uh, quick thinking in an emergency. Please come back immediately. That is all."_

Eyes flying open, the old man stared incredulously at the small black box for a moment before a smug grin took over his features. At least someone had sense in the parks department. Serves him right.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The newly formed relationship was a welcome change for the entirety of the group as they sat around the fire. That evening – as per the norm – Kagome had been studying from her various textbooks after supper. Only this time, she was sitting between Inuyasha's legs and using his body for support as he rested his chin on her shoulder – his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Wait, wait, I'm not done reading that page," Inuyasha murmured quietly as Kagome made to turn the page of her textbook. It had surprised her to learn that he'd been reading through her textbooks at night after she fell asleep. Although he insisted that it was mainly to find out what she was learning in that school of hers, his behavior when they were reading together suggested otherwise. He seemed to revel in learning new things and asked very intelligent follow up questions for concepts that were just beyond his reach. Above all it was clear that he desperately loved to learn.

"It's just a legend. I only took this class because I thought it might be easy," Kagome giggled softly even as she lowered her hand so he could finish reading, "Honestly I can keep track of all the villains we've fought. Their attacks. Everything but I can't remember basic history."

"Well this one is about swords so maybe that'll be helpful," Inuyasha teased lightly, "Valor, Wisdom and Benevolence. Funny how they think a jewel means good will when everything the Sacred Jewel touches gets destroyed. I doubt the jewel in this book is any different."

Blinking rapidly, Kagome found herself in a bit of shock. It had been at least a year since he'd said anything about using the jewel or even becoming a full demon for that matter.

"What you thinkin' that's got you all tense?" he chuckled lightly as he squeezed her middle, "Just saying is all."

They were reading, of course, about the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan. The sword, Kusanagi no Tsurugi, was a mythical sword said to be lost in the ocean in the mid 14th century after a fierce naval battle. Well, there was some debate about that. Another account states the sword was stolen in the sixth century and later found by several Shinto priests. It represented the virtue of valor and was considered one of three Imperial Regalia of Japan. Bestowed upon the Emperor by a goddess. It controlled the wind. Lost at sea. The jewel that Inuyasha was making light of represented the virtue of benevolence. Supposedly, it had been found some time ago. Around this era supposedly. A mirror too was part of the sacred trinity and represented wisdom.

"Just never thought of it that way," Kagome bluffed as she snuggled down into her embrace before giggling once more and turning the page, "Well I won't forget these three, that's for sure."

"We're almost done with this chapter," Inuyasha commented in a disappointed tone as he glanced over at the others who were chatting casually about nothing in particular, "Maybe we can read some more before this festival tomorrow."

"Well it's not so much a festival as it is….well, it's not really anything anymore except an excuse to dress up," Kagome laughed softly as she skimmed over the last page, "People wear costumes and give out candy. Other people use it as an excuse to drink. The party we're going to is probably the latter."

"What do people tend to wear?" Inuyasha asked curiously as Kagome closed the book and began stretching her arms above her head, "I mean, what're you dressing up as?"

"To be honest, I was hoping to match you," Kagome answered sheepishly as a faint blush blossomed on her cheeks, "I bought some ears and…and a red kimono."

"I don't want to wear what I wear everyday," he whined playfully as he dipped down to nuzzle her ear and chuckled , "Maybe I should go as you if you're going as me."

"You're going to wear a _skirt_ and a _blouse_?" Kagome giggled as she glanced over her shoulder with a bemused smile at his _obvious_ attempt to kiss her ass, "You do realize how short my skirt is right?"

"Pants?" he offered as a blush blossomed on his cheeks before rolling his eyes and resting his chin atop her head, "Or I guess we could match. What's the harm in that?"

"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd want to wear _anything_ except your robes much less a _costume_ ," Kagome teased as she closed her eyes and hummed happily, "Well, would you want to dress up like you're from my era? Your ears can be your costume and if anyone asks you're a werewolf."

"What's a werewolf?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he moved to wrap him arms around her waist and pulled her close, "I don't really wanna go as a wimpy wolf. Could never face Koga again."

"It's a human that, uh...well, that got bit by another werewolf," Kagome explained lamely before chewing the inside of her cheek and adding slowly, "They turn into a monster on the night of the full moon. Lose their minds and turn human again when the sun rises."

Inuyasha didn't reply to that aside from holding her slightly tighter and furrowing his brow. A few moments passed, that Kagome thought passed peacefully, before the hanyou finally managed to murmur dejectedly, "I don't want to be a werewolf."

"Okay, well..." Kagome replied casually - not really understanding the true reason behind his rejection of the idea until he added, "It sounds like when I'm full demon. A monster who lost their mind until they come back to themselves. I don't want to go as...as my nightmare. I want to be something else."

Blinking stupidly, Kagome tried to process what was happening and failed miserably. Inuyasha admitted he was afraid. He had been being affectionate. Open. _Loving_.

"No werewolf then," Kagome finally managed to murmur thickly after a moment as she leaned further into him and sighed, "I'm okay with whatever you want to be, you know."

"I know," he whispered affectionately as he sighed heavily and buried his nose in her hair, "That's why I love you."

"I'll never get tired of hearing that," Kagome sighed happily as she leaned back to press her lips against his neck and whispered against his skin, "I love you too."

She could feel him smiling against her hair as he turned to nuzzle into her hair once more. For a moment, they were merely content to hold each other before finally Inuyasha sighed shakily and chuckled lightly, "Could I just wear clothes from your era and a hat or something? You know, be a human? That's what I want to be for this Halloween thing of yours."

"So I'll be you and you'll be me? A human and a hanyou," Kagome sighed happily as she nodded once in agreement, "I like that. I like that a lot."


	5. Chapter Five

_Girl it's freaky_

 _My heart is weaky_

 _My teeth are extra sharp_

 _My body's extra hairy_

 _I'm running in the dark_

 _I love you so much it's scary_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Love You So Much**

 **It's Scary**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you for coming," a clean cut middle aged man in a very expensive looking Armani suit sighed in relief when Isao entered the building. Brushing some of the wrinkles out of his suit, he got to his feet and began gesturing to various new computers on the desk that weren't there the day before, "There's going to be some changes so I wanted to explain it myself. You'll…"

"Now wait a minute, I never said I'll be taking the job," Isao interrupted tersely as he narrowed his eyes and gestured towards the multiple unmarked vans outside, "What the hell is going on here?"

"We're making improvements to the park security," the man answered awkwardly as he glanced furtively out of the window, "Adding lights and motion detectors to ensure…"

"Did you figure out what attacked those kids yet?" Isao cut the man off again as he glared, "I doubt you've managed to track that thing down in one night."

"We confirmed it was an animal attack," the man answered evasively as he adjusted his collar in a clear expose of his own frazzled nerves, "We're also going to be hiring some extra help for you to keep the park running…"

"Did you take care of the animal?" Isao interrupted once again as he set his jaw and glared, "In thirty years, I'd never seen _anything_ like it. We've _never_ been given extra security. We've _never_ had a higher up come to the station to train a supervisor much less come with a army of vans. What is going on? I demand an answer before I agree to anything."

"There is nothing to worry about," the well dressed man crooned as he gave the old man an entirely unconvincing grin and patted his back, "We're _so_ confident that all reservations for the next week will still be honored."

"Are you _kidding_ me? This animal is still out there and you're acting like everything's _fine_?! From what I remember, a bunch of kids reserved a campsite for tonight!" Isao countered angrily as he shrugged off the man's hand, "Until this animal is caught, we need to shut down!"

"Well move them to a closer site then but we can't risk bringing too much attention to this issue. We can't get the authorities involved," the man sighed as he rolled his eyes and picked up a neon yellow piece of paper off the desk. Thrusting into the old man's hand before he could open his mouth to protest, he continued, "Before you say anything to that, here is a number to call in case of an issue. Someone will respond immediately and eliminate any threat."

"This is madness! We need to shut down!" Isao protested as he glanced over the paper, "That thing killed at least a dozen kids! I won't do it so go ahead and bring back that bastard who fired me!"

"We can't do that," the well-dressed man countered angrily as he narrowed his eyes and scowled, "Either you take the position or we leave this station unmanned. Any attacks will be on your hands."

"Bullshit," the elderly man hissed angrily, "Why the hell can't you bring him back?"

"I can't answer that," the man responded tersely as he set his jaw and glared at the obstinate elder as if looks could kill, "Now will you take the position or not?"

"Fine but just until you can get that bastard's sorry ass back here," Isao snapped heatedly as he vibrated with rage before barreling on, "I'll only do it if you can guarantee my retirement and pension benefits."

"Done," the man responded with a relieved sigh as he relaxed his stance, "In fact, we'll match whatever you've earned if you stay and give you a substantial raise."

Isao nodded curtly and the agreement was put down in writing before the man and his vans left about an hour later. Something was wrong here. Something was very wrong.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tadaima!" Kagome called happily as she pulled open the sliding door that led to the kitchen with her hanyou shadow following after her, "Mama? Gramps? Sota?"

"They're not here," Inuyasha chuckled as his lips twitched upwards whilst he watched Kagome duck her head into the various corners and rooms throughout the house, "Kagome! They're not here! You can stop looking now!"

"Well where did they go?" Kagome huffed as she came back into his sight and placed her hands on her hips, "They didn't leave a note or anything."

"I'm sure they'll be back. They haven't been gone very long," Inuyasha snorted as he glanced around the empty kitchen and sniffed, "They must've left maybe an hour or two ago."

"Well, I guess we should get going to the store then," Kagome sighed dejectedly as she moved to head up to her room, "I wanted to tell them that we're...we're..."

"Engaged?" Inuyasha supplied as he lost his battle to keep the stupid grin off his face before that smile suddenly fell and a worried look overcame his features, "I mean, your mom...your mom will be okay with it but...but what if your grandfather..."

"This isn't the feudal era. Mama is my guardian not Gramps. He can't control what I do or who I spend my life with," Kagome soothed as she stopped and came back down the few steps to stand before him. Taking his hand with her, she reached up with the other to force him to look at her.

"I love you. No matter what happens I'm not letting _anyone_ or _anything_ take me away from you, okay?" Kagome whispered ardently as she held his worried gaze, "Nothing."

"Well, are we counting being kidnapped?" Inuyasha teased weakly as he gave her a strained smile, "Because you do get kidnapped every other week."

"Jerk," Kagome snorted as she rolled her eyes and dropped his hand before squeaking in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and drew her to him.

"I didn't mean...I was just..." Inuyasha began thickly as he tightened his grip and tried to steady his frazzled nerves.

"I know you were joking," Kagome soothed in a somewhat exasperated tone as she turned in his embrace to look up at him, "Just be yourself. You've been acting weird. I'm not used to you being so affectionate with me."

"Well, I just..." Inuyasha stammered as a distinct crimson blush blossomed on his cheeks, "What I was doing before wasn't _exactly_ working and I...I want to, uh, not mess this up. You know, any more than I already have."

"You haven't messed anything up," Kagome laughed softly as she gave him an understanding smile, "I love you just as you are."

"As I love you," he murmured affectionately as he moved one hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. It would definitely be an adjustment period. Anything that sudden and new usually was. Both of them unsure in their new roles. In whatever it was they'd begun or continued. He was concerned that one day she'd come to her senses and remember all the terrible things he'd said to her. That she'd realize that a half-demon wasn't worth her time and energy. That he'd ruin her life no matter where they wound up. So he was trying to be the man he thought she wanted. Someone affectionate and sweet like those stupid cartoon books she read. Someone who said all the right things. Someone more like...like Koga or those Hojo boys who proudly declared their love for her and said nice things. That never insulted her or feel second best. He wanted to be everything she could ever want and more. After all, she was everything _he_ wanted. Everything he could _ever_ ask for and more besides. And that **_terrified_ **him. That she alone possessed the power to break him.

Little did he know, she felt the same.


	6. Chapter Six

_RAP TIME!_

 _I close my eyes and you're still there_

 _You're the girl of my dreams, nope, my nightmares_

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Love You So Much**

 **It's Scary**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"These young people have no respect for the job," Isao mumbled as he tried to straighten up his desk that somehow within the past twenty four hours had become a heaping pile of miscellaneous trash, "Wasn't even gone one day and it's a pigsty."

It wasn't even work-related he realized as he scanned over a few of the documents. Mainly old newspaper clippings about disappearances in the area. A few print outs from conspiracy sites about urban legends. A library book about the history of Tokyo going back to the Edo period – it's pages marked up with hastily placed tabs.

"No respect whatsoever," the old man muttered disdainfully as he set the book aside and continued cleaning up the loose pieces of paper, "Wasting their time instead of doing their job when people are dying out here. Such nonsense."

It took thirty minutes total to finish cleaning up his workspace enough to satisfy his sensibilities and by the time he finally sank down into the weathered old chair, the sun was on hanging low in the sky. The woods themselves were calming down as well – the natural fauna settling down for the night. The buzz of the fluorescent lights within the office drowned out the iniquitous chirping of the crickets and with a groan, Isao pulled up the calendar.

"Say they won't be cancelling appointments, eh? Well I'm in charge now," he chuckled to himself as he ran his finger down the worn yellowing notebook, "Seems like there's still time to call this group before the sun goes down. Alright, let's see here…."

A sudden rapping at the door shook him from his thoughts as he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was barely four in the afternoon. A few minutes more wouldn't hurt anyone. He'd call them all after he was done with this latest tourist.

"Be there in a minute!" he called out as he got to his feet and rolled his stiff shoulders. Making his way towards the door, he continued to loudly talk to the unknown visitor, "I hate to tell you this but the park is closed for the moment. I'll have to ask you to…"

Wrapping his hand around the doorknob, he pulled and put on his best smile which quickly fell when he was greeted by a strange woman in tattered clothes – a veil covered her face and the smell was almost unbearable.

"As…as I was saying we're closed," Isao finally managed to muttered as he attempted to close the door. The woman's mottled hand slammed against the door quicker than he could blink as she took a step inside.

"Where is it?" an inhuman hiss emanated from the woman as she continued to advance, "You're hiding it aren't you? I know it's here."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Isao whispered frantically as he desperately scrambled across the room to the phone. Picking up the receiver, he began dialing even as he cleared his throat and stated in as authoritative voice as he could muster, "I must ask you to leave."

"No, no. It's here. It's here. You're hiding it. It's hidden," the woman hissed as she lifted her veil – perhaps to get a better view, "It's here. It's most certainly here."

"Hello, yes. Please send…" Isao began in a rushed tone before the phone line went dead and the lights began to flicker. Darting his eyes at the woman who was facing away from him, the old man tried and tried to get a dial tone before finally setting down the phone slowly and making his way towards the gun rack while racking his brain for a way to get her to leave, "If…if you think you lost something, we…we do have a lost and found….it's…it's outside. I'll…I'll show you if you want."

"No, no. It's here," she mumbled once more – never facing him directly, "Buried it here, he did. Buried it and me to protect it but someone has stolen it. You stole it from me."

"I assure you whatever it is I didn't steal it. What…what is it that you are looking for?" Isao asked quietly as he eyed the back door and began slowly making his way towards it, "Maybe…maybe if you give me some…"

"The Kusangagi-no-Tsurugi. You have it. Took it from me. My family's treasure. Their treasure," the woman moaned miserably – a choked wet sounding sob wrenching from her chest that quickly turned into a hiss when Isao placed his hand on the back door, "Do not think to leave. No one can leave until it is found."

"What does it look like?" Isao asked breathlessly as he pressed himself against the far back wall and tried to weigh his options. She didn't look so tough but there was something so unnatural about her. He had a feeling that she'd be able to thwart him if he tried to escape.

"The sword. Our sword," the woman sobbed once more as she wrapped her hands around her stomach, "We jumped into the ocean. My grandson and I. They were going to kill us and take it but we escaped. We escaped. Buried the sword here and made to return but they found us. Found us and killed us. Buried us in the mountain with our servants."

Eyes widening in a strange mixture of confusion and understanding, Isao let out a steadying breath. The woman was insane. Delusional. Probably escaped from a home or something.

"Controls the wind," she continued to moan nonsensically, "My grandson. The Emperor was destined to have it. It's our family's. Ours. Ours. Presented to Amaterasu herself it was. Now gone! Gone. Gone. You are old. Old so maybe you'd understand. I thought…I thought maybe if I talked…if I talked instead of…"

"I literally have no idea what you're talking about," Isao replied numbly as he closed his eyes and tried to calm his own frazzled nerves, "There are no magical swords here. Please leave."

Silence. It was unnatural, void, refusing to be filled even by the harsh breath that escaped his lips. A premonitory chill traced its icy way down the old man's backbone that had his eyes flying open only to see sheer darkness. Nothingness. Well that wasn't quite trust. In the inky blackness he could just make out a pair of yellow eyes that happened to be the last thing he'd ever see.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're creeping her out," Sota snickered as he sent the frustrated looking hanyou a knowing smirk before adding quickly when panicked amber eyes whipped his way, "Don't get me wrong! I'm happy you guys are together. It's just...well you're being really weird."

"Am not," Inuyasha muttered absently as he leaned back on the couch and folded his arms tightly across his chest, "You're imagining things."

Snorting, Sota gave his idol a bemused glance before rolling his eyes. He admittedly had been surprised to discover that neither of them had confessed their love for each other until recently. In fact, Sota had been operating under the presumption that Inuyasha and Kagome had been a couple for almost a year now. Sure they fought but anyone with eyes could see that they loved each other. Even a ten year old could see it. Still, Inuyasha had been acting very strange. Going out of his way to maintain contact with Kagome and constantly complimenting her over the littlest of things. She'd made a quick omelet for lunch and it obviously shocked her that Inuyasha had eaten it happily before complimenting her on her cooking. He'd offered to help Gramps with the shed while Kagome dipped out to go to school but unfortunately, there was no chore Gramps could come up with. As for Mama, Inuyasha had been giving the woman compliments as well. Complimenting the house he'd been in hundreds of times and thanking her for keeping a stash of ramen like she always did. It was weird. Beyond weird. And kinda sad to be honest.

"No girl likes a guy who tries too hard," Sota began again after a moment as he cast Inuyasha a furtive glance, "You need to set the atmosphere. Set the mood for romance. But not go over the top. You're acting _kinda_ clingy."

"What the hell do you mean _atmosphere_? Like clouds and shit? I can't make _clouds_ ," Inuyasha huffed in frustration and gestured idly at nothing in particular, "Is that something from this time? Everyone just gives each other _clouds_ when they're courting? No wonder she didn't get it."

"Uh...no people don't give each other clouds," Sota laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck, "I mean, just...just forget I said anything. Just be yourself. Stop trying so hard. Sis _already_ loves you."

"Yeah and she sure as shit wasn't aware I loved her so obviously what I was doing wasn't working," Inuyasha groaned as he closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. It was odd to be having this type of conversation with a _child_. What the hell did he know about woman anyway?

"Just turn it down a notch," Sota offered kindly as he began playing with his hands and cast a quick glance towards his grandfather's room, "And don't worry so much about Gramps. I noticed you've been using the honorific and kissing his butt isn't doing you any favors. If he hated you, he'd've stopped Kagome from traveling to your side of the well. He keeps calling it her fate and I imagine he thinks you're probably part of that fate. Everyone is a little weirded out."

Crinkling his nose, Inuyasha ignored the strange "notch" phrase he didn't understand in favor of trying to decipher whether his newly affectionate behavior was causing the opposite effect. He had never really been _kind_ to Kagome per se. He teased her and called her names and apparently made her think he hated her. Because of that he'd almost lost her and now when he did the opposite he was driving her away.

"So this _atmosphere_ shit," Inuyasha began slowly after a few moments of terribly awkward silence, "This _mood_. What do men in this era _normally_ do?"

"Flowers? Candy?" Sota muttered miserably as he realized Inuyasha randomly appearing with such things would probably freak out his sister even more, "Just...just be yourself though. So do something nice that you normally do."

"I'm not _usually_ nice," Inuyasha admitted with a defeated sounding sigh as he pouted and leaned back on the couch once more, "Shit. I can't win for trying."

"Well I mean you're going to this party. She liked when you were nice to her friends," Sota pointed out with a reassuring smile, "Just...uh...be nice to her friends maybe? Just be normal. I think she likes it a little when you're snarky. She's pretty snarky herself after all and I think she likes your confidence. You're acting like a kicked puppy and flinching every time she sounds irked man. She doesn't want someone who she can steamroll."

Sighing, Inuyasha got to his feet and tucked his hands into his sleeves before abruptly leaving the living room and heading outside. Why the hell was Kagome with him? He didn't understand anything about this time. He didn't understand what snarky meant. He had no idea what it meant to steamroll someone. He had no idea about how men courted women in this time. He had no idea about anything including proving he loved her. What the literal hell was he supposed to do?


	7. Chapter Seven

_You're like Jason, Mike Myers, Carrie and Freddy_

 _But I don't want to run away_

 _I want to go steady_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Love You So Much**

 **It's Scary**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why the _hell_ did I want this again? This can't be right," Inuyasha whispered miserably under his breath as he frowned and fidgeted anxiously whilst he looked at himself in the mirror. He'd avoided most of what she picked out because he couldn't figure out what the hell was plastered on it or didn't know how to even put it on. As he looked down at himself one thought echoed in his mind.

Is this ...was this _really_ what human men wore in her era? Is this what Kagome wanted him to wear?! She'd picked it out after all and taking Sota's advice he hadn't fought with her about it. Though now he really wished he had.

It seemed really... _tight_...for lack of a better term. Sure, people didn't fight all the time anymore but _damn_...he felt...well down right naked and exposed after living his whole life in billowing robes. The shirt's color wasn't that bad. He'd never considered wearing black before and _yeah_ the blue color of the pants wasn't _terrible_ but... _red_ was definitely his color and damn, he looked so...so _skinny_ it was almost gross. Where the hell was all that muscle he knew he had?! It vanished beneath this nasty smelling, thin, itchy material and instead of looking manly, all he saw in the mirror was a _twig_.

Taking a step back, he glanced up at his face for a moment and fell into the trap so many of us have found ourselves in when presented with a full size mirror in an overly bright stall that crooned a soft yet silent _let's play a game_. A game the world's most unflattering lighting and our own general insecurities from trying on new clothes liked to call ' _dear god is that what I really look like_ '. It is a little acknowledged fact that you never feel more unattractive than in a dressing room. It's a sales gimmick to be sure because the second you try one something that doesn't make you look like ass in that light, you bet your buns you're gunna buy it to boost your confidence because _damn_ son, if it looked good in there it's _got_ to look better in actual sunlight.

Walking up to the mirror, he stared at his face for a moment and grimaced at the small imperfections he'd never even realized he possessed. There were small circles under his eyes, a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose, dozens of very faint nearly invisible scars littered his cheeks, one of his eyes was slightly bigger than the other and..and...

His strange looking eyes of _course_ managed to travel up to his ears...his unnatural, altogether inhuman looking dog ears - which did actually look more cat like than anything now that he'd finally got an honest look at them. Twitching them slightly, his heart fell to the bottom of his stomach at how gross and veiny they looked when they moved. No _wonder_ people always brought them up. They were almost impossible to miss and his unruly hair and those circles and...and... oh _gawd_.

The clothes suddenly feeling like the least of his problems, he bit his lip for a moment as he glared dejectedly at the offending appendages and those other flaws now screaming at him. Shaking his head slightly as though to throw those thoughts from his mind, Inuyasha quickly began peeling the tight fitting black shirt off when he heard a light knock and Kagome's soft voice.

"Hey if you like them, why don't you wear them out? Just take the tags off and I'll pay for them real quick."

 ** _Oh god no._**

Swallowing thickly, Inuyasha undid the lock and tried to strike a confident pose as he held out the fire rat robes with one hand. As Kagome took a good long look at him, his false confidence faltered and it became increasingly harder to keep a cocky look on his face when her gaze lingered across his stomach a little longer than he'd like. Holy shit, the urge to cover himself up was _awe_ _inspiring_. Glancing down at his shirt to see if something was there, he sighed before - on his way back up - he met Kagome's eyes and paled visibly. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the look she was giving him honestly and while it didn't make him self-conscious, it served to make him very uncomfortable in ways he had never really felt before but a way that did make him want to reach out and pull her face to his own just to validate that maybe, just _maybe_ , she still _somehow_ found him attractive. She used to right? At least he'd thought she did. They were...they were engaged, right? But that _had_ been before...before he'd actually looked at himself under that stark lighting. All thoughts that he might be okay looking - at the very least - had been purged from his mind in the last five minutes.

Not entirely sure what to do, he squirmed uneasily under her gaze that had a hint of something he couldn't identify as a light dusting of pink gracing his cheeks. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out how to hold himself as she appraised him with a thoughtful expression before she met his gaze and gave him a look that clearly said she didn't mind what she saw.

"Oh yes, we're _definitely_ buying that," Kagome crooned as she took a step forward and ran her hand down his chest all the way to his lower stomach - earning a shuddering gasp of surprise from the hanyou before she grabbed his hand and pulled, "You'll probably need a jacket too though. Come on. You can wear that out and then we need to run home or we'll be late."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on Hana, we're going to be late," a short haired girl with spiked brown hair huffed exasperatedly as she tried to balance boxes of decorations in her arms, "Our reservation starts at 6:30 and people will start showing up at eight!"

"They're not going to kick us out if we don't get there right at 6:30," a ebony haired girl groaned as she adjusted the heavy backpack and trudged forward, "Besides, I don't understand why the boys couldn't do this."

"They're bringing our costumes and the coolers," the spiky haired girl clipped back as she rolled her eyes, "Would you rather get caught sneaking alcohol?"

"No Niko," the ebony haired girl huffed dourly as she too rolled her eyes and came to stand beside her friend. Wrinkling her nose, she stamped one foot against the grimy floor and grimaced when it made a distinct sticky sound, "Just meant this stuff is heavy is all. Besides this station is always so gross."

Niko couldn't really argue with her there. The platform looked like a murder scene before a crime. There was no-one else on the platform but them right now, and since they weren't the killing type Niko snorted and sarcastically yet silently guessed that would make them Jane Does if something were to happen. Staring down into the black tunnel, willing those red lights to blink back at them, growing closer, announcing that at least they were on their way, she sighed. It was already six and despite Hana's assurances that they wouldn't lose their reservation, anxiety still coursed through her veins. This was the first party she'd ever hosted and half of their year had promised to come. Still, the quiet was unnerving and this part of the city wasn't altogether safe. Chewing the inside of her lip and balancing the boxes awkwardly in one arm, she held hand out to feel for the movement of air that came as the train pushes it along, but there was nothing. Nothing but the dirty grey floor and the worn yellow band under her shoes.

"Making faces and sighing won't make the train come any faster," Hana snorted as she gave her friend a knowing look, "Like I said, we're not going to lose our reservation if we don't get there right at 6:30."

"Just wish the train would hurry up," Niko groaned before adrenaline flooded through her unexpectedly and she turned abruptly to stare at the empty platform behind them, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hana asked as she followed her friends gaze and crinkled her brow, "I didn't hear anything."

There was still nothing in the station except the grey above, grey below and a tunnel of black. The air is just as stale and surprisingly the litter remains, only now it is as stationary as the old train that sits with its doors open. Sure, it was a nasty station but it was clear they were alone except the nasty all too familiar smell, urine maybe, human definitely.

"It's nothing," the spiky hair girl mumbled as the whooshing sound of the train began barreling towards them, "Must've imagined it."

"You really need to work on your anxiety," the ebony haired girl snorted, "No ones here but us."

"If you say so," Niko muttered in a tone that sounded entirely unconvinced, "Could've sworn I heard something."

Little did they know, something _was_ watching them. Multiple somethings as a matter of fact. Trying to determine how big of a feast they would be having that night.


	8. Chapter Eight

_It's Halloween_

 _I'm scared of the dark_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Love You So Much**

 **It's Scary**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello?" the short spiky haired girl called out as she rapped yet again on the office door, "We're trying to check in! Is anyone there?"

No answer despite all the lights in the office being on. Well, that wasn't quite true. She couldn't just see the bulbs flicker. They both could hear crackles and buzzing despite the wood that separated them. Moving slightly, Hana looked into the window and barely stifled a scream as she stared transfixed at the scene before her - the boxes tumbling out of her hands onto the ground unnoticed.

There, in the flickering lights within, was a ghastly blood covered figure – hovering in mid-air. Only the subtle movement of it's transparent hair and clothes gave away that it was not some brilliant Halloween decoration. In a starling action, the figure met the girl's transfixed gaze with wide, yellowing eyes. It's face passive and slack as it turned it's gaze onto the second girl who peeked into the window out of curiosity. After a moment of indecision, both girls took a half step backward and turned to make a run for it but they found themselves enveloped in an unnatural darkness. There was no sound from the outside world, not a bird or engine noise. Then air was rent with an inhuman scream that was so piercing both girls collapsed to the ground in the fetal position, their hands clamped over their ears...not that it made any difference. The air became cold and their body heat quickly deserted their blood for the frigid atmosphere that accompanied the blackness all around. An awareness crept over one of the girls that she was no longer in contact with the ground but instead spinning, _spinning, spinning, spinning_. The last thing either girl saw was only a grotesque horribly mutilated mouth – filled with maggots and black necrotic teeth advancing towards them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha could barely hear anything over his heart pounding in his ears. Yes, Kagome usually wore things that were borderline pornographic for his era. Yes, he usually waited with breathless anticipation whenever the wind blew in just the right way to lift up that short skirt ever so. Yes, he usually watched her out of the corner of his eye and those smiles of her made his very soul melt into a puddle of goo. But this? This was way beyond his wildest imaginings. The sheer amount of cleavage she was currently displaying had him utterly mesmerized and it was all he could do to remind himself that he needed to look elsewhere. It was improper - both in his era and this one - to engage in such blatant staring. It made him feel all sorts of things that he'd previously suppressed and the knowledge that he was probably allowed to look was more than he could handle.

"Earth to Inuyasha," Kagome teased as she placed her hand seductively on her hip and gave him a knowing smirk, "I think we've lost him men. I see no signs of intelligent life anywhere."

"What?" he stuttered as he blushed a crimson to rival his usual fire rat attire and immediately averted his eyes and choose his usual route of hiding his emotions, "Don't wear that. You're basically _naked_."

"Oh yes, a floor length kimono is me being naked," Kagome snorted as she turned back towards the mirror to adjust the black cat ears she'd placed on her head, "Besides..."

"That's not a kimono," Inuyasha corrected with an exasperated huff as a slight growl built in his chest, "Kimonos don't...don't show... _things_."

"Well it's a _costume_ kimono," Kagome sighed as she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a knowing smirk, "I know you like it. Don't lie."

"No shit! Me and every other guy on the planet," Inuyasha blurted out before his eyes widened and the blush turned a previously imaginable level of crimson, "Just wear my fire rat or something. At least it covers more than that piece of shit you've got on."

"It'll be too short and then we'll have a different problem," Kagome clipped back in a miffed tone, "This isn't the feudal era, Inuyasha. You can show a little..."

"Your school uniform is way shorter than that," Inuyasha corrected as he narrowed his eyes in silent challenge, "I'm the _only_ one who should...should..."

Trailing off, Inuyasha officially looked like a cartoon and the blush had spread down his neck as well as into his ears as he realized what he'd just insinuated. Yes, he'd had more than his fair share of fantasies of what it would be like to _be_ with Kagome. In _every_ way. **Every**. **Single**. **Way**. He might be a virgin but he'd seen enough couples sneaking out into the forest where they thought they'd be alone to have plenty of ideas on where to start. And he _was_ male. Shit, every guy who hadn't fantasized about a women. Despite this, everyone seemed to be under the impression he was practically allergic to nudity and sexuality. After all, how many times had he brushed off Miroku's long _explicit_ rants when they went to bathe. They were all teenagers after all. It only made sense they all had... _urges_. Still, he couldn't help but feel rather humiliated when Kagome began giggling like mad and giving him a knowing yet skeptical grin.

"If someone had told me yesterday that you were going to profess your love to me I would've slapped them and thought they were nuts," Kagome began in a far too amused tone for his liking, "But here you are. Basically telling me _you're_ the only one who should see me naked. What a wild twenty four hours this is."

"Do you have to laugh?" Inuyasha huffed in a humiliated tone before more word vomit spilled off his tongue, "I didn't mean...I mean I know that...that we aren't...well...you know what I meant. You're mine. Mine. I don't want...want other guys to see. I'm...I'm not asking to see ya know. I'm just _saying_..."

"Trust me when I say this isn't as revealing as half the costumes that will be there tonight," Kagome sighed as she rolled her eyes, "I'm plenty covered up. I get it. In your time this is scandalous but here? This is _nothing_."

"Still don't like it," Inuyasha grumbled as he narrowed his eyes and looked down at his attire, "Hell, even what I'm wearing is tight as shit. Everything here is..."

"I know what you're saying," Kagome sighed as she gave him an understanding smile and moved to stand in front of him, "Yes, in this time things are different. People aren't as modest. But you're the only one I have eyes for and I'm the only one you have eyes for. Don't be jealous. You've got no reason to be."

Inuyasha sincerely disagreed as Kagome took his hand and began leading him towards the door. They were running late and as she kept insisting she wouldn't have time to change even if she wanted to - which she didn't - Inuyasha couldn't help the growing sense of foreboding building in his gut.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Going door to door_

 _To your mama's house_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Love You So Much**

 **It's Scary**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, but all color had faded leaving only a matte black canvas with no stars to be looked upon. The darkness was thick and the flashlight he carried in high right hand hardly lit his path allowing him to see at most an arm's reach in front of himself, and the mask that covered his face only made his sight worse.

Other than the darkness and himself all that seemed to exist was the chilly wind that's harsh bite could be felt through his paper thin store bought costume. It was an unfortunate oversight to be spiderman. _Very_ unfortunate. It had also been an unfortunate oversight to have traveled to this party on his bicycle instead of merely taking the train. Like a _sane_ person. Still, he wanted to exercise and it was only an hour bike ride after all. He could always just take the train _back._ They had a bike rack at the bottom of this cursed incline. They _obviously_ expected people to ride their bikes here. Still, he regretted his life decisions as he felt the hair on his arms rise and the bite of the wind leaving its mark in the form of small bumps that were tingling on his arms, but its bite was more than flesh deep. His blood ran cold through his veins and his bones were chilled.

"You'd think they'd have some type of lighting system out here," the young man huffed in frustration as he trudged through the steep incline up to the park ranger station, "But _nooooooo_ , they just expect everyone to fumble around _blind_. Why couldn't they just..."

A sudden rustle in the bushes off to his right had him stopping dead where he stood and with trembling fingers, he directed his flashlight towards the noise. There was nothing there that he could see but a sense of foreboding washed over him as he tentatively turned his flashlight back towards the path.

"It's nothing," he murmured to himself as he kept trudging up the hill, "Probably just a bird or a rabbit or something."

Another rustle, however, had him picking up his pace and double timing it up the hill. There was something wrong here. His entire being was screaming at him to run but he stubbornly ignored it. Surely, if there were dangerous animals out here they would've shut down the park. A park which sounded great when it was merely an idea but terrible in actuality. Why the hell couldn't they just have had this party at someone's house?

"So stupid," he muttered in response to the unspoken question in his mind, "This is the last time I'm letting..."

A strange smell hit his nose at the same time an outline of a strange figure suddenly appeared in the distance. The moonlight illuminated it somewhat and from what he could gather it was not human.

"It's just...just a prop," he told himself as he kept moving - albeit at a slower pace, "Probably just...just a dummy or something."

As he got closer, however, several other figures began appearing up ahead. Several. Their irregular movements telling him they weren't props at all. It looked like something straight out of the walking dead. Something no amount of amateur costume makeup could ever achieve. Still, zombies weren't real. They weren't. It was his imagination. It was...

" _ **OH SHIT**_!" he screamed as the figures suddenly lurched and began stumbling quickly towards him, " ** _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_** "

He ran.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We're meeting Yuka, Eri and Ayumi at the station," Kagome chirped happily as she intertwined her fingers with the hanyou's, "So just remember to be nice. They like you, remember? You made a very good impression on them last time."

"Did I?" Inuyasha asked in a bemused tone as he gave her an affectionate glance, "That's good to know."

"Most people who get to know you like you," Kagome comforted as she took her unoccupied hand and rubbed his arm, "Just be yourself."

"I'm usually rude," Inuyasha snorted as he rolled his eyes, "You tell me all the time."

"Well, I think you say things but don't mean them," Kagome responded after a moment, "You told me you hated my scent but...?"

"I lied," Inuyasha admitted sheepishly as a faint blush blossomed on his cheeks. Nodding once, Kagome continued, "You tell me that I'm ugly but...?"

"I lied," Inuyasha sighed in a resigned tone at the reminder that he wasn't the best person ever and might have lost her had he not overheard. Kagome grinned and continued, "You tell me I'm clumsy but...?"

"Okay, that one is true," Inuyasha teased as he pulled on her hand to force her to stop and gave her an imploring look, "Listen, I know...I know I say shit to you but... but it was...I didn't think...think you wanted me. I didn't..."

"Want to get hurt," Kagome finished for him as she gave him an understanding smile, "I know. I can't blame you for that. After all, considering the life you've had to lead up until recently, I'm proud of you for finally trusting people. Trusting me. I'll never betray you and I'll love you every day of my life. Promise."

Nodding, Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh as he moved to pull her tightly into his chest and rested his chin atop her head before murmuring, "I love you too. I'll try to be better about that."

"Just don't try too hard," Kagome giggled in his embrace as she squeezed his middle, "I love you just the way you are and I don't know if I could handle you suddenly kissing my ass all the time."

"Look at you," Inuyasha snorted as he pulled back and placed a finger under her chin to force her to look up at him, "Cursing and everything. What a bad influence I am."

"I did learn from the best," Kagome teased as a light blush formed on her cheeks and she gave him a coy smile, "Besides, a little cursing never..."

Her sentence was drowned out as he leaned down to press his lips onto hers. How the hell did he wind up so lucky? He had to the luckiest hanyou - no the luckiest man ever to walk the earth. Nothing, nothing was ever going to take him away from her or her from him. _Nothing_.


	10. Chapter Ten

_I can feed her_

 _Got to get that candy_

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Love You So Much**

 **It's Scary**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Centuries ago, they had been humans. Humans that suffered from the sin of being in power at the time. Unstoppable with the power of a jewel and a sword that could bring down even the most powerful demon. It was that power that lesser men feared and so, the Emperor had decided to send his son some distance away - with that jewel and with that sword until the unrest died down. What he couldn't know at the time was that he was betrayed by members of his council. Those traitors ambushed his young son and his grandmother. Sinking their ship and taking the sword, the jewel for themselves. The Emperor has grieved - oh how he grieved - not only for his son and mother but the lost treasures as well. The bodies were never recovered. Lost to the ocean - - or so he thought.

In reality, his son and the Dowager Empress had indeed made it to shore. Taken by those traitors who laughed as they took them into a cave some distance into the mountains and murdered them in cold blood. A demon had been with them. A foul, evil beast who plucked the jewel from their hands before cursing them with a dark chuckle and wicked smile. As the centuries passed, mudslides and earthquakes had sealed those bodies and their souls inside that cave - - until now.

Now they were free. Free and full of rage. Insane from such lengths of solitude. A few centuries after their demise, some unexpected travelers had stumbled upon their figurative prison. They joined them in death. The curse still as powerful as ever despite the passage of time. Now the disembodied souls numbered six and they were all filled with rage over the inhumanity of it all.

They would be punished. Everyone would be punished for turning a blind eye. For the wrongs committed against him. All of humanity written off for the actions of a select few. Once freed, they exacted their revenge. Newly found powers allowed the souls to control the corpses after their souls departed from the bloodied bodies. An army at their disposal.

" ** _SHIT SHIT SHIT_** ," the young man their army was pursuing continued to scream as he raced down the small incline towards a better illuminated area, " _ **SHIT! FUCK**_!"

It was pointless to run. The young man was almost in their grasp and soon he too would join their army of the undead. Those bodies were cold. So cold. The life that had dwelt within them long gone. The putrid odor and swarms of black flies converging on those corpses in mass. Wounds inflicted in life already crawled with young maggots. Nothing prevented the insects insatiable craving for rotting dead flesh.

As the young man ran for his life, he could hear the eerie sound of heaving limbs pounding irregularly from behind him. Every once in a while would come a cracking noise like bones buckling under pressure. Despite the chilly air, sweat drenched his thin costume as he desperately tried to get to safety. To escape the things chasing him. To stop would mean certain death.

Glancing over his shoulder, his heart skipped a beat. The closest zombie-like create was missing one ear and both it's lips had been bitten off, perhaps that was it's death-kiss from whomever it had been that turned had turned him into one of the undead. One hand had been mangled and his right bicep was chewed away exposing the white humerus beneath. Huge chunks of hair were missing and as the thing drew each rattling breath he made a low growling moan that chilled the young man's blood. He sincerely regretted looking back. It would have been easier to keep his eyes looking forward. Looking back had only escalated his terror.

" _Shit_ ," he panted as he barreled ahead. His feet slipped outwards on the wet autumn leaves as he round the corner at the bottom of the hill to head towards the train station, the cold evening air shocking his throat and lungs as he inhaled deeper, faster. With each footfall a jarring pain shot ankle to knee, ankle to knee. If he failed, the damage would be greater than just a temporary sore joint.

"Please kami, let me live," he cried breathlessly as tears began streaming down his face and he threw himself forward with greater abandon. The air seemed to grow thinner around him in his panic. Each breath becoming harder and harder and harder with each step. Being chased was nothing like the movies. The stars look heroic, sexy and in command of the situation. Reality was far removed from that pretty version of running to save your skin. Before he knew he'd subconsciously made the decision to scream, his screams renting the air with such desperation it only served to increase the terror coursing through his veins.

He kept running but he knew his time was up when he saw one of the thing's charging at him from the side. He tried to jump out of the way but it was too late. The metro station just up ahead. Taunting him with its proximity. A skeletal hand made painful contact with his arm as he continued his efforts to escape. Mere footsteps from the station. Crossing over the threshold - officially out of places to run - the young man clenched his eyes shut in anticipation of death coming as surely as the sun rising over the horizon. One hand gripping his injured arm as he tensed for the pain he was sure was coming. One second passed. Two. Three. He dared open his eyes and was shocked to see the dozens of undead standing at the edge. Their empty yellowing eyes staring blankly ahead at the well illuminated station. As it on cue, an empty train entered the station and his feet moved on their own accord. As the doors slid shut, the magnitude of the events finally hit him and he collapsed onto the grimy floor and stared blankly at the metallic ceiling. Silently making a vow never to ride his bike anywhere ever again.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Gotta put in my bag

Whatcha have

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Love You So Much**

 **It's Scary**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell do you mean ' _we have to go_ '?!" InuYasha hissed dark and low as they stared down at the bloodied boy on the floor of the train. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi we're currently screaming and calling police as InuYasha carried the injured boy to a safer location that wouldn't speed away. In all honesty, InuYasha was scared. So very scared. This world was supposed to be safe dammit. There weren't supposed to be battles with evil. There were supposed to be injured people showing up out of the blue reeling of inhuman scents. Just like those clay soldiers they found when trying to retrieve Kikyo's ashes. Just like Kikyo. The scent of death intermingled with unnatural magic. This wasn't supposed to exist in this time. It just... wasn't.

He had been there to save Kagome over and over and over against villains he knew how to beat but this? How the hell was he supposed to beat a beast that he knew nothing about? Five centuries had passed. Five centuries of advances in technology. Of millions coming to and fro from the continent. Would Tessaiga be enough? He did have it. Thank the kami for that. But if it didn't work on this type of whatever it was, they were sitting ducks. Claws could only do so much and if there was more than one undead corpse? Corpses able to rake through flesh like it was nothing. Kagome defenseless without her bow and arrows. In an aggravtedly confining and revealing outfit no less.

"I'll go," he finally sighed as he glanced at Kagome's pale face, "But you need to stay here."

"Uh, no," Kagome corrected heatedly as her face contorted in outrage, "We're going together dammit! I can't..."

"I can't lose you like I did with Kikyo," InuYasha cut her off mid-sentence as he gave her an imploring look - praying she'd understand and acquiescence to his request, "She was killed by someone and I didn't protect her. I couldn't...couldn't lose you like that. I didn't...you..."

He couldn't finish as he averted his eyes and glared at the ground like it offended him. Fear of further heartbreak and loss say upon him like a Giant Boulder - steaming the breath from his lungs and making his heart beat so fast it hurt. Just the thought of losing Kagome - the alpha and omega of his universe - was enough to send him into a panic.

"I can't lose you too," he whispered more to himself than to the woman in front of him who seemed to be at a loss of what to say to his admission. Kagome was at a loss. Fears of merely being a replacement coursed through her veins. Fear and heartbreak spoke to her in a crackling voice sending a chill down her spine. It told her legs to go weak, her stomach to lurch and her heart to ache.

"I..." Kagome began before stopping when her voice cracked. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "I know...I know I'm not...not Kikyo. I know you couldn't bear to lose her twice. But..."

"Twice?" InuYasha repeated in utter confusion - her response to his admission not computing in his mind. He expected insistence that she accompany him. That she would always stand by his side no matter what obstacle. That she trusted him implicitly and knew he'd never let anything hurt her if he could help it. Not her talking about Kikyo.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He added in a much harsher tone than he intended, "What do mean lose her twice? That doesn't make..."

"Because you said..." Kagome began tearfully as she clutched her hands over her heart, "I know I'm her replacement but...but I'll be careful. I promise. I won't make you lose her..."

"What the literal hell?!" InuYasha bellowed angrily ignoring the gasps and thinly vieled rage in the glances from her friends, "You think you're a replacement?! That I'm confusing you two somehow?! You're nothing like her! You are Kagome! I love you, you _stupid_ bitch! That's why it would kill me to lose you! **_YOU_**! If _you_ got hurt, it would literally kill me. I'd **_never_** recover! I did bounce back after Kikyo. I didn't give up after what happen. What does that tell you about how much you mean to me?!"

"I didn't..." Kagome began softly as her face paled and tears streamed down her face. Her friends - officially having seen enough to be outraged - suddenly rushed to her side and turned on the man who seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"You jerk!" Eri hissed angrily as she stood protectively in front of Kagome, "You go around cheating on her and she's just is supposed to know?! How dare you?!"

"This doesn't concern..." InuYasha began heatedly before Yuka cut in.

"KAGOME IS OUR FRIEND! IT _DOES_ CONCERN US! YOU AREN'T WORTHY OF HER SO GET LOST VIOLENT FREAK!" Yuka screamed angrily - missing the way InuYasha paled and took an involuntary step backwardsas he cast a hurt look at Kagome who was looking mildly horrified but not saying a word in his defense. Did she agree? That he was a freak? That he wasn't worthy? Surely... surely she...

"SHE'S TOLD US ALL ABOUT YOU!" Yuka continued angrily ignoring Kagome's small protest when the poor girl finally found her voice and tried to correct her friend, "YOU TREAT HER SO BADLY! YOU CALL HER NAMES! CHEAT ON HER! YOU'RE VIOLENT AND..."

Faltering in her speech at the heartbroken look the silver haired man was giving Kagome and the way he looked so rejected, so utterly devestated giving her some inkling that perhaps there was more to the story than what she'd been told. That she missed a crucial piece of a greater whole. That perhaps she had just outed her friend who might have merely been venting. That Kagome didn't actually mean all those things.

"I...I understand," InuYasha finally muttered as his nose crinkled in disgust despite the haunted look in his amber orbs growing more pronounced, "Thank you for explaining so throughly."

"InuYasha Wait!" Kagome cried out desperately as InuYasha turned and with one leap landed on the track before speeding off in the direction from which the train had come, " ** _WAIT_**!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Ooh, trick or treat!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Love You So Much**

 **It's Scary**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Running had taught him a lot about life. Each day, each moment he had to take one step at a time. Each day might very well be his last. Each hardship taken in stride. Still, no matter how fast he ran he couldn't escape the pounding of his broken heart. Kagome. Pure, innocent, ever forgiving Kagome condemned him as it turned out. Not because he was a hanyou. Oh no. That would've been a bitter pill but one he could've swallowed. Something he'd learned to handle and brush off. She condemned him to her friends for his actions. Actions that were mostly true - although taken out of context. And she never explained the context. How could she really? Still she must've said all that more than once. Enough times for her friends to assume the worst in him. They too weren't blaming his demonic heritage. They knew nothing about it. They condemned him for who he was. What he'd done. They condemned him like he was a man like any other. And that was something he didn't have the skill set to handle.

As he ran in those uncomfortable shoes which weighed him down, his feet hit the cement which sent shockwaves through his entire being. His lungs heaved like the air was acidic and every part of him felt like it would break if he didn't stop. It was time to run. To escape. To try to work through his pain. That's all his body knew how to do. Be strong and keep going when his mind was broken beyond repair. It was the only way to know his heart kept beating even when he wished it would stop.

It was all too soon when he realized he'd made it to the correct destination. The putrid scent that clung to the boy hanging heavy in the air. There were dozens. He could tell by the scent. Everywhere too. They avoided the tracks and the station but he could see their movement in the dark. His heightened senses allowing to take note of things that would've been missed by the limitations of human ones. It confused him why they'd avoid these areas. Their scent did cling to the station itself. They'd come in here at one point or another. Why were they avoiding the well lit, blaringly white tile floor of the station?

"Come out you bastards!" InuYasha bellowed hoarsely - his voice cracking with desperate emotion, "Come and get me!"

He'd never been afraid of death before. Everyone dies eventually so why fear it? But he'd never wished for death. Not like he did now. He wasn't lying when he said losing Kagome would destroy him. The only person who'd ever accepted him...or rather that he though accepted him for all his faults turned out to despise him just like all the rest. She... she said she loved him. And he dared believe she felt more than just a fraction of his deep love for her. He'd had such dreams. Had been so happy. Felt at peace for the first time in his long and lonely life. And just like everything, there were only brief pauses of joy before the cruel hammer of reality slammed down on his soul.

"COME _GET_ ME DAMMIT!" InuYasha screamed with a tone of heartbroken desperation as he drew his sword and Tessaiga transformed in his hand, "YOU COWARDS! **_COWARDS_**!"

"The sword," crooned an all too excited voice as a ghostly translucent woman appeared just beyond the station. She was older. Withered and worn. Transparent with cruel eyes and disgusting features.

"You have it. Give it to me," the ghostly apparition crooned demandingly as she began to glide over the earth, "It is ours. Ours and no others."

"Like hell," InuYasha ground out as he watched the ghost with weary eyes. Did Tessaiga work on spirits? Claws surely wouldn't. Before he could articulate a way to destroy them a second figure suddenly materialized next to him making him nearly drop out of his skin. At first the ghost was no more than a chill in the air, a shimmer of mist, diffuse, before it congealed into a form, a small child with brilliant white eyes, a silver skin and the smile of a predator. Then the ghoul spoke, and not with the voice of a child but with the rasping tones of an old fifty-a-day smoker.

"Have you come to play?" the unnatural child crooned as he smiled up at the hanyou with a maggot filled smile that slowly drained into a sad little pout when the hanyou regained his senses and put himself in a better defensive position.

If InuYasha had been from the modern era, he would've found the small child's worlds surreal and like something straight out of a horror movie. The child's clothing was similar to that of children InuYasha had desperately wanted to play with as a child. Antiquated clothes even for his present natural point in time. The small child cocked his head to the side as he regarded the hanyou before a bright smile suddenly blossomed on his cheeks and recognition sparked in his eyes.

"I...I remember you. From before. Are you that half-demon boy from the Honsei clan just outside of Musashi?" the boy asked softly as he took in the silver hair and the twitching ears, "You _are_. I _never_...How'd you get _here_?"

Blinking stupidly at the child, Inuyasha's brain officially flat lined as the magnitude of the simple statement hit him like a ton of bricks. He hadn't even told his new friends that bit of information. Hell, he wasn't even sure Totosai or Myouga knew that name.

"How do you know that name?" InuYasha finally asked after a long moment as he cast a weary glance at the elderly woman who seemed to be just as surprised and confused as he felt, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Emperor Antoku," the child responded in a warm hoarse tone as a brilliant maggoty smile grew in his tiny face, "Before...before...I knew I'd met you. It _has_ to be you. I wasn't supposed to play with you, remember? I was visiting and they had you in the back. I wandered away from my vassals. Didn't like the people in your clan. No offense but only because they acted so formal. You didn't though. You were nice. You treated me...treated me like any other kid. _Better_ even. It didn't matter to you I was royalty or anything. And you...you...We played with that red ball of yours. I had forgotten..."

" _What the fuck_?" InuYasha whispered under his breath as he thought back. He did remember a small boy who played with him once. _Once_. It left an impression to be sure. The only child _or_ adult or _anyone_ for that matter other than his mother who ever dared play with him. They played for hours and distantly he remembered someone coming to fetch his new friend. An adult who didn't argue when the small child said _no_. That in and of itself had blown his mind. Not to mention the kid never seemed to care about who or _what_ he was. He too was just a child much like any other. He saw _him_. InuYasha. As an _equal_. Never in a million years would he have expected that child was actually the Emperor. Much less that he would be remembered. They'd only met the one time.

"You wouldn't have hurt me back then. You...you were kind. Unafraid of me. Even though they said you would hurt me because of what you are, they lied. You were like me. No one liked us or played with us because of how we were born," the boy sighed with no lack of awe and affection then as he turned to have grandmother and looked at her pointedly, "Let him be. It's not our sword. My sword never did _that_ anyway."

Furrowing his brow in confusion, InuYasha almost died from shock when the elderly woman nodded once and drifted away - the corpses following after her.

"Uh, thanks?" InuYasha asked at a loss of how to proceed as he placed the fully transformed over his shoulder, "So, what were those things?"

"Grandmother has been _collecting_ them," the opaque boy sighed wearily as he cast a glance at the retreating figures, "They're people she's killed. She's waited for centuries and I'm too weak to stop her."

"You can't tell me you've been dead for centuries and not be _bitter_ ," InuYasha snorted as he rolled his eyes and pointed at his ears, "Shit, I was locked in a dark abyss for 50 years and before that I've always been alone. If I'm bitter as hell then I know you gotta be."

"In a way," the boy sighed as he poured and his hauntingly disfigured face fell, "I just want to cross over. I don't hate everyone though. Not really. I just want to go home."

"Listen," InuYasha sighed after a long pregnant pause, "I don't want to hurt you. I don't but I can't allow you guys to keep killing. It's not right."

"I know," the young ghastly boy sighed heavily, "Could you do me a favor? As my friend?"

"Uh, sure?" InuYasha responded absently as he was sent into bitter shock once more.

"Please save me. If that means I can go home, do it by any means," the boy murmured sadly, "I don't... don't want to be this way anymore."

"I... I don't know how to do that," InuYasha responded honestly, "And I figure she probably doesn't want to go anywhere."

"There are a few others who might help us. They want to move on too," the boy continued ignoring his statement before clarifying when InuYasha turned his attention back to the boy, "They won't fight you. And grandmother... grandmother and a few of the others might."

"Others, huh? How did you guys get like this?" InuYasha asked curiously as sympathy waved through him over his overwhelming confusion and distrust, "and how am I supposed to believe that shit?"

"You probably shouldn't and you can't so I dunno what to say," The small child chuckled darkly as he rolled his eyes, "I may have been Emperor in life but now she's in charge. She thinks that sword is the only way to set us free and she'll do anything to get it back. Some humans trapped us after an ambush. Killed us and then a demon cursed us. She hates everyone anymore. Killed the others and stuck them like this too. She needs to be stopped and none of us are strong enough to beat her."

"This whole thing just sucks and it's been a bitch of a day," InuYasha responded crassly to which the boy giggled before disconcertingly vanishing in front of his eyes as a train pulled into the station. InuYasha could still feel that cold presence nearby as a breathless, puffy eyed Kagome flew out of the train.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed as she hit his chest full force with enough effort to make him grunt but not move, "I'm _so_ sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

A part of him wanted to stay angry. Wanted to call her names and tell her how much that encounter had broken him. He wanted to simultaneously never see her again and keep her in this awkward embrace forever.

"I didn't mean it. I was...there's no excuse," Kagome continued to sob as she gripped that black shirt for all it was worth, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

For the third time that night, InuYasha was utterly speechless. Unable to come up with a response and emotionally exhausted. For a few tense moments, he merely let his arms stay in the position they were in before dropping the sword clattering onto the ground and pulling her into him with all he was worth. Burying his nose in her hair, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Why'd you do it?" InuYasha finally managed to ask in a hoarse tone as he found his voice, "Why didn't you say anything back there?"

"Because I'm stupid," Kagome mumbled miserably as she tightened her hold on him and sniffled, " _Please_ forgive me. I love you. I do. Promise."

"Aw," came that hoarse smokers voice as the boy materialized, "Is this your wife, InuYasha?"

Eyes opening wide, Kagome stood on her tiptoes to try to see the figure that made the noise. The second her eyes found the transparent child - instead of acting _rationally_ , she screamed.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Girl it's freaky_

 _You trick or treat me_

 _My teeth are extra sharp_

 _my body's extra hairy_

 _I'm running in the dark_

 _I love you so much it's scary..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I Love You So Much**

 **It's Scary**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha's ears involuntarily pinned down against his head as Kagome screamed. It made the hair strand straight up on the back of his neck. Theloudest most piercing scream he had ever heard the girl make. It sounded like a scream of wild panic. A scream of hysteria and disbelief, bordering on terror.

"Calm down woman," InuYasha huffed in exasperation as he clapped his hand firmly down against her mouth, "You're acting hysterical. You've seen worse before! What the hell?!"

Breathing heavily through her nose, Kagome's horrified sapphire orbs met Inuyasha's concerned amber. It wasn't the small boy that had terrified her - despite his appalling state. Okay, maybe it was. A small child who had obviously been mutiliated and cursed and doomed to a life of never ending torment. Horror shut down all reason in her mind - leaving only pain and fear. Pain arising out of sympathy so strong it hurt her heart and fear that whatever cursed this young child was still very much around.

"What's with you?" InuYasha asked in a gruff tone - worry underlying his tone, "What..."

In that moment, several things happened. Something shot forward from the decoratively molded bushes and wrenched her out of his grasp. The young child squealed in surprise and began shouting orders to release the love of Inuyasha's life to no avail. The scent of blood permeated his senses. All in less than five seconds. Before he really had time to react - an unusual thing for his normally instant reflexes. In fact, he felt frozen. Cold. Confused. Oh yes, above all else he felt confused. And tired. So tired. Black began creeping in the corners of his eyes as he became vaguely aware that he was well on his way to meeting the ground. He knew nothing more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed in desperation as an apparition stood above the now unconscious hanyou with a grin of wicked satisification on its multilated face. Blood dropped sickenly from the very much real axe in his hand that had only moments ago lodged itself securely at the nape of InuYasha's neck.

"Didn't kill him," the young child whispered as he began shrinking away - casting terrified glances between the heavily bleeding hanyou and the young woman. Kagome was still being dragged painfully away by the strange humanoid corpse towards the darkness. The pitch black of the unlit forest where she knew instinctually only pain and certain death awaited her. Instinct finally won the day and as her free hand shot towards the things face, a pain blast sent the thing spiraling backwards. It released her and she ran.

Eyes widened, breaths ragged and harsh. She ran. She ran and didn't look back. InuYasha wouldn't want her to do something as stupid as going back for him. He'd want her to get out. To get away. To gain the upper hand and then, only then, save him. She was weaponless and her red dress had ripped in the attempted abduction. She ran. Ran like her very life depended on it. She had no idea where she was going and tears streamed down her face. Every fiber of her being screamed at her for leaving InuYasha behind. But he wouldn't want that. Wouldn't want her to die for him. She would have. Would have shielded him with her body. But it was the knowledge that he'd never forgive her that kept her moving forward. They'd only wanted to incapacitate him - a hopeful voice in her hand whispered - he'd heal. He'd live. Everything would be okay. It would be okay but she had to get away. Find someway to get the upper hand. A small ranger's station came into view and she sprinted forward and gripped the doorknob before whispering a small prayer and turning it in her hand. It was open.

Flinging herself inside, she quickly made a point to lock it behind her before slumping to the ground in between muffled sobs. Her hands trembled at her sides and she jammed her fist into her mouth to stifle the scream. She'd heard them coming from behind her; the soft sussuration of its footsteps over the fallen dried leaves, like a threatening whisper. It didn't seem to come from any particular direction, from all around, from everywhere. The type of a sound that encapsulated her inside her cocoon of despair and hopelessness. She probably wasn't going to make it out alive. Her legs were frozen into place, so she crouched into a crawl and dragged herself towards the edge of the room, gasping and choking. She clawed at the walls with bitten nails and the already peeling wallpaper came away at once. Her jaw dropped in a silent scream of horror.

One of those things lunged at her. She hadn't seen it. Seen it waiting with its unseeing eyes and bloodied, festering wounds. A dark shape latching onto her back. She struck the ground, hard, and lay there convulsing and twitching. The life in her eyes faded slowly until the iris merged with the whites, a chalk-coloured froth clouding her mouth until she fell into the ever-consuming darkness below her. The last thing she saw as her heart faltered in her chest was a strange ball of light.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A steady beeping was the first thing she registered in her fuzzy mind. A mechanical beeping like a truck backing up from a far distance away. Pain was the second. The pain pulsed in time with the steady beeping. Muffled voices began reaching her muddled mind alongside the sound of slow footsteps.

"Why hasn't she woken up?" came a familiar voice but the tone wasn't familiar at all. It was raw and terrified, "It's been _weeks_. What if...what if she..."

"She will live," came a second familiar voice but it too was speaking with an unfamiliar tone. Almost affectionate. Something in her fuzzy mind told her that wasn't normal.

"I should've...should've..." the first voice cracked as it trailed off, "I didn't..."

"Do not judge yourself so harshly," the second voice chided with any bite, "There would have been no way to defeat them. If anyone is at fault it is I."

"How?" the first voice clipped back bitterly before growing in volume , "How the hell is it _your_ fault?! I was the one..."

"I should've investigated," the second voice sighed wearily, "I was apprised of the situation earlier this morning but I did not believe it was more than a rouge animal. Something for the humans to handle. If I had...if I had this could've been avoided."

"You said she'll live," the first voice began softly after a moment - the terror and worry still underlying the words, "How can you be sure?"

"There would be much explaining to do," the second voice chuckled darkly, "and too many things have occurred to convince me of that fact."

"Like what?" The first voice asked in what she though was a hopeful curious tone, "Do we...do we win?"

"Yes but not without loss," the second voice responded softly after a tense moment, "Do not take unnecessary risks in the battles to come. Do not take my word as law. Fate is not to be meddled with. To step on a single butterfly could forever change the passage of time."

"What the hell do you mean butterflies?" The first voice huffed in frustration, "Is there a freaking butterfly involved?"

"It is simply a turn of phrase," the second voice sighed exasperatedly, "It means actions may change the future."

"Oh," the first voice responded with a dejected sigh before there were sounds of soft footsteps and calloused fingers gently brushed the side of her cheeks before moving stray hairs behind her ear.

"I failed her," the first voice whispered in a heartbroken tone, "I let...I didn't..."

"It does not do to dwell on the past," the second voice replied from an alarmingly close proximity, "Look towards the future. Look..."

Her mind blacked out then. The overwhelming exhaustion washing over her unnaturally as it succumbed once more to nothingness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blinking stupidly at the bland ceiling tile, Kagome furrowed her brow. It was nighttime. That much she could tell. The only light came from a small lamp in the corner. It's warm diffused orange light creating a strange fire-like warmth in the room. The steady beeping she had heard earlier was a mystery no more as she groggily raised her eyes to the heart monitor just above her. At the bottom corner was a date and time.

November 17th. 10:37 pm.

"Kagome?" Came a faint, hoarse, utterly relieved whisper from just to her side at the same time as a calloused hand moved to clasp her cold one, "Youre awake?"

It wasn't a statement. More an utterly desperate hopeful yet worried question. Lolling her painfully throbbing head towards the person speaking she sighed and smiled weakly at the man sitting there, staring at her with bloodshot eyes.

"InuYasha," Kagome breathed as she gave him a weak smile that quickly fell as utter dejection overwhelmed her and tears began welling in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't..."

"Shhhhhh," he soothed as he shook his head and rushed to reassure her as he understood immediately, "You did the right thing. You did. Don't feel bad. I'm okay. Everything is okay."

"I should've stayed..." Kagome mumbled tearfully, "But...but I knew you'd want me to run."

"I'm so glad you did," he cooed in a more affectionate tone than she'd ever heard, "Bastard got me by surprise. There was nothing you could've done."

"What happened?" Kagome whispered as she titled her head curiously to the side, "What..."

"Sesshomaru came," InuYasha explained awkwardly as he furrowed his brow, "I...I turned. Don't remember much but...but when...when I...you had been hurt. You...you..."

He couldn't finished and he closed his eyes in pain. More pain than Kagome had ever seen on his face as he continued in a tone choked with emotion.

"I was gone for days," he continued, "When I woke up...I...you _died_. I could smell it. I could _smell_ it."

The last sentence was uttered in barely more than a whisper as he shuddered slightly before gently lifting her with minimum effort to make more room. Crawling into the small hospital bed next to her, he buried his nose into the nape of her neck and inhaled deeply as he fought to create a balm against the memory.

"Don't leave me like that again," he whispered in a heartbroken tone - more to himself than to her - as he carefully moved his arm to hold him as tightly to him as he dared, "Just don't."

"I won't," Kagome responded in a gruff tone - her vocal cords thick and coarse from disuse, "Not if I can help it. But what happened to that boy?"

"Sesshomaru said he put him to rest. It's over," InuYasha replied hoarsely as he continued to struggle with himself. The whole encounter. From start to finish had been a whirlwind for him. From officially having a relationship with Kagome to learning the one child who'd been kind to him ended up being doomed to a hellish afterlife to losing her. To losing her. If Sesshomaru hadn't come...he didn't want to think about it. What mattered was he did come. Kagome was safe. Nothing had terrified him more than thinking he'd lost the woman he loved. But he hadn't. All was right in the world once more. Everything was alright.

"Love you," he murmured in a tired tone. He hadn't slept more than an hour per every three days in over two weeks after all and the tension leaving his muscles had made his exhaustion hit him full force. His lips twitched upwards as he heard her whisper her love for him right back. Exhaling, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep. She was alright. His world could revolve once more. All because he loved her. His unspoken fear that she'd be taken from him satisfied for the night. It was frightening to love someone so much. Frightening but one thing was sure. He sure as hell would never lose her again. And with that comforting thought, he slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
